miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szalonakicia/Biedronka i Czarny Kot - jak rozkochać...?
Proszę o wyrozumiałość :-) Na początek chcę żebyście wiedzieli, że to jest moje pierwsze opowiadnie, więc możecie się rozczarować moją inwencją twórczą. Z góry przepraszam za orto i różne inne niedogodności. Myślę, że wam się spodoba :) Możecie śmiało pisać w komentarzach co wam się niepodoba, dzięki temu będę wiedzieć co poprawić w następnych opowiadaniach :). '' '''Zapraszam do czytania! ''Wstęp'' On i ona... ona - zwyczajna dziewczyna, ze zwyczajnym życiem, ale skrywająca w sobie coś, o czym nie wie nikt...to jej tajemnica! ... on - zwyczajny chłopak, z prostymi do spełnienia marzeniami, ale skrywający w sobie coś o czym nie wie nikt... to jego tajemnica! ... Paryż, mówi się, że jest to miasto zakochanych, lecz nie dla wszystkich, w pewnej willi w pewnym pokoju siedział on, zielonooki chłopak, którego życie mieściło się w tych betonowych ścianach. Jego stopa nie mogła z robic ani jednego kroku poza mury tego ,,więzienia''. Ten chłopak, to Adrien Agrest, syn sławnego projektanta Gabriela Agresta. Uważany przez jego ojca za symbol ideału. Jego życie tak naprawdę jest bez czułości, miłości i wsparcia. Jego matka odeszła w niewiadomo jakich okolicznościach. Tęsknota za ukochaną matką dodatkokwo trapi chłopaka, wkońcu wszystko się zmienia. W ciagu jednego dnia, gdy miał juz tego dosyć, odnalazł prawdziwych przyjaciół i normalne życie...Wraz z tym, stał się słynnym bohaterem.'' Ah, ten Paryż! Tam rodzą się prawdziwe historie! Tak jak tej dziewczyny, którą jedyną mocą jest przewracanie się i wpadanie w kłopoty. Jest to fiołkowooka Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Wiedzie w prawdzie szczęśliwie, pełne miłości i wsparcia życie. Jej rodzice piekarze, kochają ją i pomagają jej przezwyciężyć pecha. Jednak jej niepewność siebie i pech znika, gdy staje się posiadaczką czarodziejskiej istoty - kwami. Rozdział 1 '''''Marinette Pip! Pip! Pip! Oh! To znowu mój budzik! - Tikki, mogłabyś go wyłączyć?! - krzyknęłam z pod kołdry. - Marinette, wstawaj! Spóźnirz się do szkoły! - małe, czerwone, z jedną kropką na czole stworzonko z malutkimi rączkami i nóżkami zaczęło szarpać za moją poduszke. - Już, już, wstaje! - odparłam z niechęcią. Wstałam, przeciągnęłam się i kilka razy ziewnęłam. Była 7.40. Miałam 20 min do rozpoczęcia lekcji. Szybko wzięłam ubranie przygotowane z krzesła i pobiegłam do łazienki. Przemyłam twarz wodą, rozczesałam moje krótkie, czarne włosy i spięłam w dwa kucyki. Włożyłam na siebie wybrane rzeczy. Następnie chciałam umyć zęby, ale nigdzie nie widziałam szczotki. - Tikki, widziałaś może moją szczotke do zębów? - cichutko powiedziałam do mojej kwami, żeby rodzice nie usłyszeli. - Tutaj! - krzyknęła moja mała przyjaciółka. Popatrzyłam w jej strone. Nad szawką pod lusterkiem leżałam moja zguba. - Oh, Tikki co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła. - pogłaskałam ją i umyłam zęby. Potem po wyjściu z łazienki zeszłam na dół na śniadanie. Niestety nie miałam czasu, więc wzięłam w dłoń rogalik z nadzieniem czekoladowym i pobiedłam do szkoły. - Zaraz, a plecak?! - zawróciłam i popędziłam spowrotem do domu. Mama już czekała na mnie z torbą w ręce. Wzięłam jeszcze szybko moją małą, różową torebkę, do której po wyjściu z piekarni, wleciała Tikki. Do szkoły nie miałam daleko rabtem przejść kilka metrów, potem przez pasy i już jestem. Dotarłam niezwykle szybko. Na wejściu spotkałam moją przyjaciółke Aly'a. (nwm czy tak się pisze) - Cześć, Mari - krzyknęła do mnie. Ja się tylko uśmiechnęłam i przywitałam - Hej! - Akurat zadzwonił dzwonek i ruszyliśmy do naszej sali lekcyjnej. Usiadłam w swojej ławce przed Adrienem. Nie umiałam oderwać o niego wzroku. Był taki piękny. Te idealnie uczesane blond włosy i chipnotyzujące, zadziwiające zielone oczy, a te perfumy! Oh...! Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Oh! Te dzwonki! Oderwałam, wzrok od Adriena. Zaczęła sie lekcja. Nasza pani od chemii znowu mówiła coś tam o reakcji chemicznej, lecz nie umiałam się skupić, Adrien dzisiaj po szkole ma mieć sesje zdjęciową w parku. Umówiłam się z moją przyjaciółką z ławki (Aly'a), po szkole, że pójdziemy na tą sesję Adrienka! - MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! - nagle coś, a raczej ktoś, wybił mnie z rozmyślań. - Może wyjaśnisz nam eksperyment? - ta nauczycielka strasznie się na mnie uwzięła! Podeszłam bardzo powoli mając nadzieję, że zadzwoni dzwonek. Dzisiaj mi wyjątkowo szczęście dopisuje! Juz miałam mówić, że pani za cicho mówiła i nie zabardzo słyszałam, gdy wszedł, przepraszam, wbiegł dyr. - Proszę jak najszybciej opóścić szkołe! Atak super-złoczyńcy! - oznajmił, a potem opóścił tak szybko pomieszczenie, jak szybko się zjawił. Adrien Kolejny atak super-złoczyńcy! I kolejna okazja do spotkania z Biedronką! Wybiegłem z klasy tak jak pozostali i skierowałem się w kierunku wyjścia, lecz coś zagrodziło mi droge...był to potwór zrobiony z książek! Rzucał ksiązkami we wszystkie strony, a kogo trafił mysiał czytać to źródło wiedzy, które go uderzyło. Odrazu zawróciłem i popędziłem w kierunku toalety. Gdy już upewniłem się, że nikogo nie ma, spod mojej koszuli wyleciał mały, przypominający kota, czarny stworek - kwami. - Dzisiaj chyba nie zamierzasz bawić się w miłośnika ksiązek? - zapytał z lekką ironią mój żarłok. - Plagg, nie czas teraz na żarty! Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! - krzyknąłem,a zaraz po tym moje gadatliwe stworzonko wleciało domojego miracula - pierścienia. Moją białą koszulę, T-shirt oraz jeansy zostąpił czarny, opcisły strój. W pasie pojawił się pasek, na którym z tyłu pojawiła się super-laska (XD). Przy szyji zawisł złoty dzwonek. Na mojej twarzy pojawiła się czarna maska, a na głowie wyczarowałymi się uszy. Po przemianie byłem już gotowy do akcji! Wyszedłem z toalety i ruszyłem w kierunku gdzie ostatni raz widziałem potwora. Ta już była moja wspólniczka walcząca z tą bestią. ,,Muszę jej pomuc! - pomyslałem i ruszyłem na pomoc mojej ukochanej. Po kilku skokach i uderzeniach znalazłem się tuż obok my lady. - Witaj, Biedronsiu! - powiedziałem flirciarsko. - Cześć, Czarny Kocie. - odpowiedziała biedronka. - Bierzmy się do roboty! - krzyknęlismy i ruszylismy z początku nam się nieudawało. Jednak moja rewelacyjna partnerka wpadła na pomysł by zwabic go na stadion gdzienie bedziemógł się ruszyć. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem dopóki niepojawiła się trzecia osoba - super-złoczyńca. - Jestem Księgarką! Kto nie sznuje ksiązek, zapłaci za to! Chloe! Ty zginiesz jako pierwsza! - krzyknęła wysoka bolondynka w dwóch warkoczykach i okularach. Miała na sobie kraciastą sukienkę i wysokie białe podkolanówki. Na stopach miała czerwone trzewiki. W dłoni trzymała książkę, w której była akuma. Spojrzelismy tylko na siebie i już wiedzieliśmy co robić. Wykonaliśmy kilka skoków, Biedronka ukryła się za koszem na śmieci (hahah) i urzyła szczęśliwego trafu,a ja odwracałem księgarki uwage.... CDN Myślę, że wam się spodobało :) Liczę na wasze kom! Dział 2 już w toku, nie obiecuję, że pojawi się za tydzień,ale może tak byc! :) PS. Liczę, że ktoś to przeczyta :c. ''Rozdział 2 'Adrien' '...Ze szczęśliwego trafu wyleciała tranpolina. - Widzę, że chcesz poskakać Biedrona! - krzyknąłem jeden z moich żarcików. Biedrona szybko wymyśliła coś w głowie i po chwili mieliśmy potwora załatwionego. - A teraz Kocie czas na panią księgarke! - krzyknęla moja współpracowniczka. Nie trzeba mi było dwa razy powtarzać zająłem się swoją robotą. Zacząłem walkę z naszą miłośniczką książek. Okazało się że książki w walce są lepsze i zanim się zorientowałem dostałem jedną z nich w głowę. A dalej....nic nie pamiętam.Widziałem czarną odchłań, która pchała mnie w jej stronę. Nic nie czułem. Nagle cały mój świat stał się bezbarwny. Tak jakbym miał spędzić całe życie w tym mroku, pustce, bez odrobiny ciepła w sercu...' 'Marinette' '''- Czarny Kocie! - krzyknęłam ile sił miałam w płucach. Kot stracił przytomność. Musiałam walczyć z tym super-złoczyńcą sama. Miałam plan w głowie, ale do niego potrzebny jest mój partner. ,,No nic, dasz radę'' - powiedziałam sobie w myślach. Ustawiłam tranpolinę tuż na drodze księgarki przykryłam ją jakimś materiałem, które znalazłam obok śmietnika (xD). Teraz wystarczyło zwabić zaakumowanego do mojej pułapki! Zrobiłam na szybko mini wętke. Wszystko było gotowe. - Hej ty! Tu jestem! - krzyknęłam do kraciastej lali latającej nad blokami. Wkrótce ruszyła za mną. Skoczyłam na dach, przy okazji obroniłam kilka ciosów. Byłam już przy mojej zasadce. Skoczyłam na nią, a za mną księgarka. Jednym ruchem ręki zciągnęłam kamuflaż, a nasza lala odbiła się od tranpoliny i wyleciała do góry na mój haczyk. Odbiłam się od tranpoliny i przechwyciłam książkę. Rozerwałam ją na strzępy. Wkrótce wyfrunęła akuma. wypowiedziałam formułkę,a nastepnie złapała, oczyściłam i wypuściłam juz białego motylka. - Pa pa miły motylku! - krzyknęłam na porzegnanie. Podbiegłam szybko do Kota. Sprawdziłam puls - jest ok. Potem czy oddycha - jest ok. Uf! tylko zędlał. - Muszę cię ztąd zabrać... - jedną ręką chwyciłam go za brzuch a trugą wykonałam zamach jo-jem i ruszyłam na wieżę Eiffla.' Szalonakicia (dyskusja) 19:10, sty 16, 2017 (UTC)*Szalonakicia (dyskusja) 19:10, sty 16, 2017 (UTC) '''Na miejscu delikatnie położyłam go by przypadkiem dodatkowo go nie uszkodzić. - Oh, co ty zaś narobiłeś...? - mruknęłam do siebie. Następnie usiadłam na kolanach i patrzyłam jak zachodzi słońce. To był piekny, zachwycający widok. Całe niebo płonęło w żółci, fiolecie i pomarańczy. Było tak magicznie. Zpoglądnęłam delikatnie w kierunku mojego partnera. - Byłeś bardzo dzielny. - powiedziałam cichutko jakbym bała się, że go obudze. Patrząc na niego, na jego twarz, czułam dziwne ciepło w sercu. On tyle dla mnie robi. Jest taki waleczny, mądry, czasem wkurzający i... Nagle CK zaczął otwierać delikatnie powieki. Zerwałam się i przysunęłam do niego. Podniosłam jego głowę i czekałam, aż w pełni otwoży swoje kocie oczy. - Oooo...o....yyy...co się stało? Czy ja umarłem? Jaka ty jesteś piekna! Jesteś może aniołem, który zabiera mnie w swee ramiona?... - powiedział półprzytomnym głosem. - Czy ty zawsze musisz sobie żartowć? - powiedziałam nieco podenerwowana jego zachowaniem, mógł stracic życie! Oderwałam się od niego i wstałam na nogi. CK był potparty o moją rękę więc jak wstałam to upadł. - Ał! Ale ja naprawdę sądziłem, że jesteś aniołem! - wstał na równe nogi ożywiony. Wtedy zapipkały mi kolczyki. - Cieszę się, że wróciłeś do zdrowia, ale muszę już iść. Cze... - Powiedziałam i chciałam już iśc, gdy kot zatrzymał mi drogę...' CDN Co prawda 2 rozdział miał być za tydz, ale miałam dzisiaj czas więc już jest! :) Oczywiście pamiętajcie o kom! Marinette ''- Co ty robisz?! - odezwałam się oburzona zachowaniem Kota. - przepraszam, nie chciałem cie urazić. - Ck zaczął mnie przepraszać, ale za co? Za jego arogancję?! Błagam, za co on mnie przeprasza?! - Ależ spokojnie Kocie, nic się nie stało, ale mógłbyś mnie przepóścić? Mam mało czasu. - odrzekłam bez większego entuzjazmu. Wiedziałam, że dalsza rozmowa nie miałaby sensu. - No więc jak się na mnie nie gniewasz, to może... - powiedział dalej nie przepuszczając mnie. - Może co? - niecierpliwiłam się. - Wiesz miło tak pobyć we dwoje może gdzieś się wybierzemy? - powiedział flirciarskim głosem. - Mianowicie gdzie? - miałam dosyć tych pogaduszek. - No naprzykład na wieże Eiffla? - on mnie osłabia. - Jesteś bardzo bystry Kocie, tak się składa, że jesteśmy na wieży Eiffla, a ja mam mało czasu do przemiany. - powiedziałam ironicznie. - więc przepóść mnie! - zarządałam, lecz on się tylko uśmiechnął. - Nie mogę cię póścić póki się nie zgodzisz. - powiedział przybliżając się do mnie. Czułam, że łatwo nie uda mi się wymknąć. - Hym, niby jak chcesz mnie tu zatrzymać? - spytałam bardzo pewna siebie. - Powiedzmy, że jestem od ciebie silniejszy, sprytniejszy... - zaczął pokolei wymieniać swoje zalety. To był idealny moment na ucueczkę. Delikatnie ominęłam peplańca i skierowałam się do krawędzi tej potęrznej architektury. Gdy nagle nie kto inny niż Ck złapał mnie za ręce. Nie umiałam się uwolnić, a im bardziej prubowałam tym on zaciskał mocniej. - Mówiłem już. Dopóki się nie zgodzisz nie wypuszczę cię - on zaczyna mnie coraz bardziej denerwować. - Słuchaj Kocie, nie chcę być nie miła, ale nie możesz mnie zmusic do tego bym zrobiła coś czego nie chcę! - wybuchłam moje zęby nie umiały zatrzymać mojego języka. Słowa ciskały mi przez gardło. - Nie mam ochoty iść gdzieś z tobą, zaczynasz mnie coraz bardziej wkurzać! Mam cie dość! Możesz mnie zchlebiać, ciskać tymi słabymi romansowymi tekscikami, ale i tak nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę! Ciągle czegoś odemnie chcesz! Mam tego dosyć! - samotna łza poleciała mi po policzku. Opóściłam głowę w dół. CK patrzył tylko na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem. - Nie chcę cie do niczego zmuszać. - podszedł do mnie. - Rozumiem, że nie chcesz, ale chciałem chociaż spróbować, bo... - nie dokończył zapikały mi kolejny raz kolczyki. - musisz już iść, jeszcze raz przepraszam. - zpóścił głowę, a następnie póścił moje ręce. - Dziękuje - miałam już odejść, kiedy zrozumiałam, że CK nic strasznego nie zrobił. To ja na niego się wydarłam! On tylko próbował mnie gdzieś zaprosić, a ja...zachowałam się podle. Zawróciłam i podeszłam do kota. - Ja też przepraszam. I wiesz... - kot popatrzył na mnie. W jego oczach widziałam lekką nadzieje. - ...chętnie z tobą pójdę gdzieś, spotkajmy się jutro na wierzy Eiffla o 16.00 - powiedziałam kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. On od razu się rozpromienił. - No to, dozobaczenia! - powiedziałam machając mu już z krawędzi tej wieży. On mi tylko odmachał. Na jego twarzy zaistniał promienisty uśmiech. W tym momęcie poczułam ciepło w sercu. Nie wiedziałam co to mogło oznaczać, przecież ja kocham Adriena...chcwila! Nie ma takiej opcji, zebym zakochała się w kocie! Z tymi myślami w głowie zniknęłam z pola widzenia mojego partnera.'' Sorrki, ale musiałam dokończyć ten dział :) Myślę, że chociaż odrobinkę was wciągnęło ;) 'Rozdział 3' Adrien '' '',,Czy ja mam chalucynacje czy to się stało naprawdę? Idę z Biedronką na randkę! Myślałem, że będzie trudniej, chociaż i tak nieźle ją wkurzyłem. Oh, ale ona jest taka piękna, gdy się denerwuje! Może nie powinienem na nią tak naciskać..? No nic, najważniejsze jest to, że się zgodziła!'' - pomyslałem. Nie miałem czasu na zbyt długie rozmyślanie. Zapikał mi mój pierścień. - No to w droge! - powiedziałem sam do siebie. Następnie wyciągnąłem moją super-laskę (xD) i pognałem do mojego ,,więzienia".' ''' Szalonakicia (dyskusja) 19:10, sty 16, 2017 (UTC)*Szalonakicia (dyskusja) 19:10, sty 16, 2017 (UTC) Wszedłem do swojego pokoju przez okno. Było już całkiem ciemno. Księżyc królował na niebie oświetlając drogi, ulice, a także mój pokój. Wszyscy szykowali się już do snu, tylko ja, sam jeden, wróciłem do domu po ciężkiej pracy. - Plagg, schowaj pazury! - po tej mojej krótkiej wypowiedzi przemieniłem się znów w słynnego Adriena Agresta, którym tak bardzo nie nawidzę być, a z mojego pierścienia wyleciało Kwami. - Widzę, że dopiołeś swego - żekł mój drogi przyjaciel. - O co ci chodzi? (no o randkę z Biedrą Adrienie!) - Powiedziałem nieco zdziwiony. - Myślisz, że twoja zamaskowana ukochana poszłaby z tobą na to śmierdzące obrzydliwością coś, gdybyś nie wymuszał tego na niej? - powiedział ekspert od miłości. - Oh, Plagg w cale tego od niej nie wymusiłem! - biłem się z myślami. Faktycznie, dopiero gdy zobaczyła jak się smucę, odwróciła się do mnie i przeprosiła i...oh, Plagg ma rację... - Masz rację...nie powinienem. - biłem się z własnymi myślami. A jeżeli ona wzięła mnie za jakiegoś szantarzystę?! Za pięcioletniego bachora co wymusza płaczem wszystko?! Nie'! '''To będzie plama na moim honorze! A tak właściwie to już jest. - Muszę coś z tym zrobić! - wziąłem się w garść. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby zrobic z siebie takiego gnojka przy Biedrze! - Tak, tak, musisz coś zrobić! - powiedział znudzony mini bohater. - wiesz, nawet ci doradzę... - żekł tajemniczo. Usiadłem koło niego na dywanie. - A więc? - nie sądziłem, aż do tej pory, że Plagg mi kiedyś w czymś pomoże. A tym bardziej w sprawach miłosnych. Może powie coś bardzo pomocnego? Wkońcu inni spadkobiercy miraculum kota, musieli miec jakieś kłopoty miłosne? - na początek musisz, ale to naprawdę musisz, i słuchaj uważnie, bo to jest bardzo ważne...PRZYNIEŚ MI SER!!!!! - czy on do reszty zgłupiał! Ja potrzebuje naprawdę pomocy, a on znowu o jednym - SER! Ser, ser, ser i jeszcze raz ser króluje jego światem... - Myślałem, że choć trochę interesuje cie moje życie osobiste... - powiedziałem, a następnie wstałem i nic juz nie mówiąc poszedłem do kuchni po jego SER! - To źle myślałeś! - powiedział obojętnie. - Tylko pamiętaj! CAMEMBER! - krzyknął na dowidzenia. ,,Czy on nigdy nie umie potraktować sprawy z rozumem, a nie z brzuchem?'' - myslałem idąc przez długi, ciemny korytarz'.'' '''Przepraszam, że taki bardzo krótko dziś napisałam, jutro postaram się to dokończyć, wiem, że nie powinnam tak robić :c. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Marinette Przemieniłam się za czerwonym budynkiem. Na moje ręce spadła Tikki. - Widzę, że Adrien to przeszłość? - powiedziała piskliwym, zmęczonym głosikiem. - Tikki, to nie tak...nie chciałam, żeby był smutny, to wszystko! - powiedziałam broniąc się. - To czemu jesteś na sam jego temat podniecona? - zapytała badawczym spojrzeniem. - Powrócimy do tematu w domu. - odparłam, nie chciałam drążyć tematu. Tikki jest bardzo uparta, ale przy tym bardzo pomocna i umie mi wytłumaczyć co dobrze lub źle zrobiłam. '' Szalonakicia (dyskusja) 17:53, sty 21, 2017 (UTC)*Szalonakicia (dyskusja) 17:53, sty 21, 2017 (UTC) ''Wróciłam przed 21.00 do domu. Wszędzie widać było tylko czarną pustkę. Moi rodzice byli na górze. Słyszałam zapłakany głos mojej mamy. ,,Pewnie niepokolili się o mnie"''- pomyślałam. Od szkoły nie było mnie w domu. Rodzice mieli prawo się martwić. Oh, ciężko jest pogodzić życie Biedronki i Marinette... Po cichutku ściągnęłam buty, kurtkę, którą powiesiłam na wieszaku i odłożyłam torbę pod szawkę w jadalni. Następnie udałam się na górę. Szłam powoli przez schody. Każdy krok stawiałam tak, jakbym szła po potłuczonym szkle. ,,Muszę jakoś z tego wybrnąć'' - zmartwiłam się. Usiadłam na jednym stopniu po ciemku i myślałam co z tym począć. Nie mogłam poprostu wejść i powiedzieć: Cześć mamo, cześć tato! To by było nie w porządku. Muszę wymyśleć jakąś gadkę. Wiem! Wstałam, rozczochrałam włosy i...co było najboleśniejsze, moimi paznokciami, z całej siły przetarłam twarz. - Ałć!... - pisnęłam. Ból był niedozniesienia. Po mojej buzi spłynęły dwie kropelki krwi. ,,Czego się nie robi by nie dostać w skróre'' - powiedziałam do siebie. Uchyliłam lekko drzwi do mojego pokoju. Na łóżku siedziała moja mama i tuliła moją piżame, a tata podpierał się głową o szafę. - Gdzie ona...y....jest? Oby nic...y...jej się...nie...y...stało - '''pani Dupain-Cheng mówiła przez łzy. Nie umiałam patrzeć na ich smutek. Ten widok bolał mnie. Czułam jakby moje ciało zostało nabite igłami. Nie umiałam stać na nogach. Trząsły sie jak galarety. Nie umiałam powstrzymac łez. Rozpłakałam się. Moje mięśnie się rozpóściły. Nie utzrymałam równowagi. Nie miałam już siły. Upadłam na wejściu do pomieszczenia. - Dobry Boże! Marinette! - krzyknęła moja mama. Natyczmiast do mnie podbiegła. Mój ojciec nie posiadał się z radości. - Co się stało?! Gdzie ty byłaś! - zaczęli mnie pytać między przerwami w tuleniu i całowaniu. Nadszedł czas na moje czyste kłamstwa. Nie chciałam tego. Ale nie mogi znać prawdy. - Mamo, tato... - spojrzałam na nich, a następnie zaczęłam - Był atak na moją szkołę, nowy super-złoczyńca i on mnie złapał, a potem rzucił mną gdzieś daleko. - cięgnęłam dalej - nie wiedziałam co się ze mną dzieje, widziałam tylko burze kolorów przed oczami. Aż wkońcu upadłam na jakieś materace. Leżałam tak z 5 min by najmniej. Nagle zauwarzyłam 3 zamazane postacie. Gdy lepiej im się przyjrzałam wyglądali jak jacyś przestepcy kryminalni. Jeden z nich zapytał mnie z kąd jestem i czego chce. Ja odparłam że jestem z Paryża, a oni nie dali mi dokończyć, tylko rzucili się na mnie i zaczęli... - przerwałam, moja mama była bliska nagłego wybuchu płaczu w połączeniu z paniką i smutkiem. Musiałam bardziej złagodzić moją opowieść. - ...emm...zaczęli mnie przytulać i mówić, że los przysłał im szczęście, czyli mnie. Po dłuższym zapoznaniu, okazało się,że to nie byli przestępcy, tylko zwykli handlarze, którzy potrzebowali pomocy, bo nie umieli dotrzeć do Paryża. - spojrzałam na mame, była tylko lekko blada, a więc się uspokoiła. - udało mi się zapoznać w otoczeniu i gdzie wylądowałam, następnie razem z nimi doszłam do Paryża i oto jestem! - zakończyłam. - Ileś ty wycierpiała! Moje biedne dziecko! - tuliła mnie mama. - A gdzie dokładnie wylądowałaś? - zapytał podejrzliwie tata. - no ja eeee.....e....no....w tym... - musiałam coś wymyślić. Nagle pani Cheng wstała i powiedziała: Kochanie nieprzemęczaj jej miała tyle wrażeń...a po za tym ja, ty, i pewnie Marinette, jesteśmy zmęczeni idźmy już spac. - Masz racje - cmoknął mnie, a następnie wziął swoją żonę pod biodro i wyszli z pokoju. Drzwi się zamknęły.' ''- Marinette! - krzyknęło prawie przy moim nosie stworzonko. - Jak tak możesz! Okłamywać aż tak rodziców! Rozumiem, jakby to było krycie Bieronki, ale nie aż tak! - krzyknęła jak tylko mogła głośno. - Kochanie coś się stało?! - zapytała się z dołu mama. - Nie, nie, nic się nie dzieje, opatruje rany. - odparłam i zamknęłam klapkę na schody. - Tikki, prawie by było po nas! - powiedziałam z wyrzutem. - Chyba po tobie! - wskazała na mnie - Kłamiesz na karzdym kroku! Wiem, że ciężko jest być szczerym przy tym że nie możesz zdradzić swojej torzsamości, ale... - skończyła, podleciała koło mnie - mogłaś aż tak tego nie ubarwiać. Wiesz, jak ciężko twoi rodzice to znieśli? - popatrzyłam na nią. - Wiem, bardzo dobrze rozumie, że się martwili, ale Tikki, co ja mogłam zrobić...nie znasz ich tak dobrze jak ja więc... - powiedziałam, a następnie westchnęłam. - Masz racje, ze wszystkim masz racje, ale oni nie uwierzą w takie proste wymówki. - Tikki podleciała bliżej mnie - Rozumiem, ale już więcej nie opowiadaj takich wielkich kłamstw. - uśmiechnęłam się. - Obiecuje - przytuliliśmy się. Poszłam się przebrać, umyć się, wyszczotkować zęby i rozczesać włosy, przyniosłam również ciasteczko dla mojej przyjaciółki. Gdy wróciłam Tikki leżała na mojej poduszce. - Powróćmy do tematu CK... - powiedziała z tajemniczą nutą w głosie. - Emmmm hehehe... - już się nie wymigam. Dałam jej ciasteczko, a następnie usiadłam koło niej.'' (Będzie tu duża konwersacja więc nie będę zapisywaćw zdaniu) ''- No więc co czujesz do CK? '' ''- Wiesz, sama nie wiem, jest dla mnie tylko przyjacielem, partnerem do walki ze złem i tyle, ale jest coś w nim takiego...'' ''- Takiego czego?'' ''- Właśnie tego nie wiem.'' ''- Może jest kimś więcej niż przyjacielem?'' ''- No raczej nie. Nie, napewno nie. Jestem zakochana w Adrienie...'' ''- A jakby nie było Adriena?'' ''- To w tedy....'' ''- W tedy?'' ''- Oh, Tikki sama nie wiem! - schowałam głowe w poduszke.'' ''- Powiedz mi tylko kogo wolisz...'' ''- To nie jest takie proste, CK jest strasznie uporczywy, wywyższający się i myślący tylko o sobie! To co mnie w nim pociąga to to, że jest bardzo odważny i poświęci się dla mnie...'' ''- Pociąga cie to?'' ''- CHWILA! - zrobiłam poważną mine. - On ratuje wszystkich, poświęca się dla nich, ale to dlatego, że on jest bohaterem!'' ''- No tak to jego praca.'' ''- A mnie ratuje nie dla tego, że jest bohaterem, tylko dla tego, że ja...że on...'' ''- Oh, Marinette! Tak się cieszę!'' ''- ...on mnie kocha... - powiadziałam to ledwie słyszalnie.'' ''- Tak, wkońcu do tego doszłaś... więc teraz możesz do niego zagadać na następnej misji o tym, że go ko...'' ''- Nie Tikki! Ja go nie kocham, teraz to widzę, nie cieszę się tym, że on mnie kocha. Jestem nim zauroczona, tak jak Adrienem, ale wiem, że on kiedyś też mnie pokocha, Tikki lubie CK ale nie aż tak jak Adiena.'' ''- Jeśli tak jest naprawdę, to już wiesz co jest w twoim sercu :) - uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. - Skarbie nie schodź ja otworze! - krzyknęła do mnie mama z dołu. Po pięciu min zawołała ponownie. - Kochanie jakaś paczka dla ciebie! - zeszłam na dół wzięłam paczkę do rąk i wróciłam na góre do swojego pokoju. Położyłam paczke na biórku. Zrobiłam kilka kroków w tył i spojrzałam na nią z daleka. - Jak myślisz co to może być? - spytałam stworzonko. - Hym, a jaki jest wogóle nadawca? - popatrzyłam na małą, białą karteczke przyczepioną do paczki. Oniemiałam - Tikki...ta paczka jest od....'' CDN Myślę, że wam się spodoba :) Napiszcie w kom kto może być nadawcą. ''Rozdział 4 'Marinette' '''- Od kogo? - dopytywała się moja kwami. - Od...od... - nie umiałam powiedzieć. - Marinette powiedź wreszcie! - niecierpliwiła się Tikki. - Ta paczka jest od...Adriena! - zaczęłam skakać przez cały pokój. - Muszę ją otworzyć! - powiedziałam z radością, moje szczęście nie znało granic. Moja przyjaciółka podleciała spojrzeć na tą tajemniczo wyglądającą karteczkę. - Mari... - rzekła drgającym głosem. - Tak Tikki? - powiedziałam zacierając ręce. Już chciałam otworzyć i sprawdzić zawartość, gdy...ta piękna chwila zgasła jak ognień w wypalonej świecy. - Wiesz, ona nie jest od Adriena. - CO?!!?!?!?!?! - nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Myślałam, że może Adrien poznał się na mnie i mnie w końcu...pokochał. Radosna mina na mojej twarzy zamieniła się w poważną. Spojrzałam na tą denerwującą karteczke. Faktycznie widniało na niej imię ,,ADRIAN PAUL ... - Co?! - zrobiłam wielkie oczy. - Co się stało? - zaniepokoiła się Tikki. - Ta paczka jest od...Adriana Paula... - urwałam. Łzy cisnęły mi się do oczu. - Po tylu latach... - wyszeptałam. - Mari o co chodzi! - podenerwowała się moja przyjaciółka. - Tikki, widzisz...bo ten kto mi ją przysłał, to mój stary przyjaciel... - dotknęłam ręką miejsce gdzie było moje serce. Pulsowało ono rodością większą niż dotąd. Poczułam, jak krzyczy do mnie: ,,Taak to on! Pamięta! Czułam jak przez moje ciało przechodzi ciepło do mojego serca.'' ''Adrien'' ''Rano''' ''Jak zwykle wstałem, wziąłem orzeźwiającą kompiel, ubrałem się, rozczesałem moje blond włosy. Nałozyłem na nie dość dużą warstwe lakieru do włosów, przez co stały się bardzo sztywne niz zwykle. Oczywiście po porannej toalecie poszłem na obfite śniadanie. Mój Mój pierwszy posiłek składał się z jajka, dobrze przyprawionego na bekonie z sałatką warzywną. Po skończonej uczcie odszedłem od stołu zasuwając za sobą krzesło. Szedłem przez długi korytarz prowadzący do kuchni. W końcu zobaczyłem światełko w tunelu. Odchyliłem lekko drzwi i spojrzałem. Przy blacie stał nasz wykwinty kucharz z Polski. ,,Nie mam jak dostać się do lodówki’’ - westchnąłem. ,,Chociaż’’ - oświeciło mnie. Delikatnie wśliznąłem się do pomieszczenia. Podbiegłem bezszelestnie do kuchenki, która była tuż obok blatu. Położyłem się na podłodze i jak kot skradający się do ofiary przeszedłem niezauważalnie przez nogi kucharza (Adrien super agent xD). Włóczyłem się tak aż pod samom lodówkę. Niestety na moje nieszczęście mistrz gotowania zaczął śpiewać piosenkę: ,,Tu coś dodam, tu coś posolę i wyjdzie pyszne danie, kiełbaski trochę dodam co mi tam dostaną, państwo pyszne krokieciki z dodatkiem kiełbaski, muszę iść do lodówki po odrobinkę zasmażki!’’ chciał odwrócić się w moją stronę. Szybko schowałem się za worki z ziemniakami. A kucharz dalej śpiewał: ,,Trochę miodu, trochę soli, pyszne wyjdzie danie i na koniec trochę szyi ślimaczych podaję…’’ ,,Widzę że dziś jem ślimaki’’ - westchnąłem. Muszę tu czekać, aż racz z stąd pójdzie. – Oh, czyżby to już była ta godzina?! Moja Eliza na mnie czeka! – powiedział patrząc na zegarek. Mówił te słowa z taką wielką miłością, że aż przypomniała mi się Biedronka.'' '',,Gdybym wiedział kim ona jest, mógłbym odwołać spotkanie’’ – pomyślałem przypominając sobie o wczorajszej akcji. Po 10 min kucharz odszedł. Wtedy wyszedłem z ukrycia i podszedłem do lodówki. Otworzyłem ją wziąłem camembert i powróciłem do pokoju. – No nareszcie jesteś! Umieram z głodu! – powiedział na dzień dobry Plagg.'' ''Na razie tyle, do kończę to za kilka dni bo jak wiecie macie, mieliście lub będziecie mieć ferie, a ja będę mieć za tydz i do kończę :)'' ''– Dziękuję za ciepłe powitanie – rzekłem. Wziąłem moją torbę szkolną i skierowałem się do wyjścia. – Adrien, a czy przypadkiem o czymś nie zapomniałeś? – powiedział połykając ostatni kęs. – mianowicie o czym? – powiedziałem znudzony. – Hymmm? Na przykład….O MNIE!!! – krzyknął poirytowany. Odsłoniłem ręka lekko koszule, pod którą wleciał Plagg. Potem nic nie mówiąc udałem się do wyjścia z pokoju, a następnie z domu. Przed willą stała limuzyna, w której czekał już mój szofer. Otworzyłem drzwi i wsiadłem do auta. – Możemy jechać – dałem znak, że może ruszać. Po czym samochód odjechał z miejsca. W drodze do szkoły myślałem o wszystkich wydarzeniach, które mnie spotkały. O tym, jak zostałem super bohaterem, jak poznałem moją partnerkę Biedrąsie, o wczorajszej przykrej sytuacji z My Lady. Te wszystkie sytuacje wirowały w mojej głowie jak samoloty nie panujące nad sobą. Uderzały się nawzajem tworząc coraz większy chaos.'' Szalonakicia (dyskusja) 17:23, sty 28, 2017 (UTC)*Szalonakicia (dyskusja) 17:23, sty 28, 2017 (UTC) ''Po przyjeździe do szkoły zobaczyłem pustkę. Nigdzie nie było nikogo. – Czyżby nowy super-złoczyńca? – powiedziałem do siebie. Ostrożnie pociągnąłem za klamkę. Gdy wszedłem, ujrzałem niecodzienny widok. Zrobiłem wielkie oczy. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Na środku stały wszystkie dziewczyny z naszej szkoły! Nawet Chloe, Aly’a, Rose, Juleka….Co się stało?! Nie wyglądały na kogoś kto się boi, a raczej odwrotnie, na kogoś kto jest aż przesadnie szczęśliwy. Skakały wszystkie dookoła czegoś co było pośrodku tego zbiegowiska. Podskoczyłem raz, potem drugi raz, aż w końcu ujrzałem to co mieściło się w środku. Źródłem zamieszania była….Marinette? Podszedłem bliżej, ale czym bardziej się zbliżałem tym bardziej byłem taranowany przez uczennice. Żadna nie zwracała na mnie uwagi co było już bardzo nie normalne. Zwykle każda chciała bym zrobił z nią selfie, podpisał się na zdjęciu jakimś, dał autograf…. a dzisiaj? Nic takiego nie miało miejsca. W końcu zrezygnowałem z dalszych dochodzeń. Obszedłem jeszcze raz to obszerne zbiorowisko i poszedłem pod klasę. – Adrien! Nareszcie jesteś! – przywitał mnie mój przyjaciel Nino. – Nino, co się tutaj dzieje? – spytałem. – Oh, chodzi o to że, Marinette ma za tydzień urodziny… - zaczął. Urodziny? Zupełnie zapomniałem! Co ja jej dam? Ale spokojnie Adrien, dopiero za tydzień. – No tak, i co? – powiedziałem szybko. – No i dostała wczoraj prezent urodzinowy! – powiedział podniecony. - Tyle zachodu o prezent? – byłem trochę zdziwiony postawą mojego przyjaciela. – Ale to nie byle jaki! Podobno to autograf słynnego piłkarza, ale nie wiem jakiego! – powiedział z entuzjazmem. – Serio? – jakoś nie zrobiło to na mnie większego wrażenia. – Rozumiem, że dlatego dziewczyny tak szaleją za Mari? – rzuciłem. – Właśnie tak, ale nie dokładnie za nią, lecz za piłką… - powiedział tajemniczo. – Za piłką? – ten wątek przybił moją ciekawość. – Yhy! I Marinette przyniosła ją do szkoły by Aly’a zrobiła zdjęcia na Biedrobloga. Ale, gdy tylko ją zobaczyła wpadła w taki stan, a za nią wszystkie pozostałe dziewczyny. – zakończył z lekkim naciskiem. – Wow… - powiedziałem ledwie słyszalnie. – A co dokładniej na niej pisze? – zapytałem. Trzeba znać więcej faktów, by dowiedzieć się co jest przyczyną tego dziwnego aktu. – Niestety tyle tylko wiem, przekazał mi to Ivan, który stał niedaleko tego zdarzenia. – westchnął ciężko. – No nic trzeba będzie zawołać Aly”a. – rzekłem z entuzjazmem. – Możesz sobie pomarzyć! – skrzyżował ręce Nino. – Nawet ona jest tak zafascynowana tą głupią piłką! – powiedział z nutką goryczy w głosie. Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Zadzwonił dzwonek. Weszliśmy do klasy, nawet dziewczyny. Lekcja była bardzo… dziwna. Marinette gadała ze mną normalnie bez choćby najmniejszego zająknięcia, a reszta moich koleżanek była nieobecna przez całą godzinę. Po szkole zaciągnęliśmy z Ninem Aly”a i Mari w zaułek. Prysnąłem je lekko wodą z butelki. – Dzień dobry wstajemy! – krzyknął Nino. – Oh, witaj Paul! Eeee…e..e…mmm – Marinette chyba odświeżyła pamięć. – O! Siemka Adrien, Nino! Co tam? – oby dwoje gapiliśmy się na nią jak na nienormalną. Czy ona nic nie pamięta?! – Ekhe! – chrząknąłem – mogłabyś nam powiedzieć co jest przyczyną tego zamieszania? – zapytałem wolno. Wciąż nie byłem dokońca pewny czy dziewczyna jest w pełni świadoma. – A no fakt! Matko, co my wyrabiamy?! Przecież, to tylko piłka! Ale z autografem Paula…. – znowu zaczęła nam odlatywać. – Mari czekaj! Powiedz jaki Paul?! – potrząsnąłem ją. Ona zrobiła tylko głupią minę.'' ''Czekam na komy. :) Dzięki'' ''Adrien'' ''- Marinette! Powiedź o co chodzi z tą piłką! - potrząsłem ją jeszcze raz. - Oh! Już, już! Przepraszam, ostatnio jestem trochę nieobecna, he he - podrapała się po głowie. - Emmm, no więc chodzi o to, że... - nie dokończyła, ponieważ przyleciały jakieś dziewczyny i coś tam chciały od niej. Paplały z przejęciem. Zapowiadało się na długą gadaninę. Nino już nie wytrzymał - Dziewczyny! Słuchajcie my byliśmy pierwsi w kolejce do Mari, więc proszę poczekać do jutra na bezsensowne gadaniny! - powiedział pokazując ręką, że mają już iść. - Sorrki...to może pójdziemy w bardziej odpowiednie miejsce - Marinette wyszczerzyła się. - Spoko - powiedziałem. Gdy te ,,fanki" Mari poszły ruszyliśmy z miejsca do parku. - A ty Nino nie idziesz? - spytałem widząc mojego przyjaciela obok Aly'a. - Nie, nie idźcie sami, ja obudzę ją - wskazał na przyjaciółkę Mari. - OK! - rzekłem na do widzenia i dogoniłem moją przyszłą rozmówczynię.'' Szalonakicia (dyskusja) 11:45, lut 5, 2017 (UTC)*Szalonakicia (dyskusja) 11:45, lut 5, 2017 (UTC) ''W parku nie było nikogo. Tylko ptaki dawały koncert swoich treli. widać było, że miały wspaniały dzień, ponieważ nie oszczędzały swego pięknego głosiku. Kwiaty rozkwitały na naszych oczach. Trawy nie były już w odcieniach zieleni. Górowała czerwień, żółć, błękit i róż. Można sobie teraz wyobrazić, jak wspaniały i niezwykły bywa świat. Słońce swoimi promieniami tuliło wszystko co znajdowało się na tym małym skrawku ziemi, sprawiając magiczny nastrój. Usiedliśmy wygodnie na ławce pod brzozą. - No więc, wiem, że ciężko będzie ci w to uwierzyć, ale...ja znam Paula Adriana Korpa... - zrobiłem wielkie oczy. To jest najbardziej znany piłkarz we Francji! Nawet ja go nigdy nie poznałem osobiście! - ...był moim bliskim przyjacielem. Robiliśmy karierę w małym miasteczku niedaleko Paryża... - Co?! Ty i on? PIŁKARZE! Umiesz grać w piłkę?! - nie umiałem się powstrzymać. - Tak i proszę żebyś mi nie przerywał w trakcie mojego opowiadania. - rzekła a następnie wróciła do starej przeszłości. - Byliśmy naprawdę dobrzy, nawet za dobrzy. Wygrywaliśmy wszystkie turnieje. Najmniejsze i największe imprezy! Rządziliśmy między klubami. Paul nauczył mnie bardzo wielu sztuczek, które do dziś pamiętam, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaję... - spojrzała w górę. Nie odzywałem się. Coś trawiło jej mózg. Nie mogę się odezwać, nic nie powinienem mówić. To co się wydarzyło między nią a Paulem musi ją boleć, albo...najzwyczajniej w świecie tęskni, a prze zemnie przypomniała sobie o nim? Nagle ruszyła się. Potrząsnęła głową i ciągnęła dalej. - Jeździliśmy takim fajnym, śmiesznym kamperem na różne występy. Miał z przodu narysowanego delfina w stroju piłkarza jak strzela do bramki. Były to magiczne czasy. Jako jedyna dziewczyna w zespole, miałam najlepiej. Bob i Mike zawsze mówili, że jestem księżniczką i mają się mnie słuchać. Greg piekł wyśmienite ciastka, dlatego jak jechaliśmy to wszyscy się oglądali za nami i pytali: ,,Co tak pięknie pachnie?" Hahaha! - zaśmiała się. - a Paul...był moim ulubionym...po pewnym czasie miłość między nami rozkwitła no i wiesz... - odgarnęła ręką włosy. - Ale to nie trwało długo, ponieważ okazało się, że nasze talenty nie mogą się marnować i chcą, abyśmy grali w drużynie reprezentacyjnej. A co za tym idzie? Hymmm...Ze ja nie. - wstała ławki i odwróciła się do mnie plecami. Skrzyżowała ręce i mówiła dalej. - Wszyscy chcieli, żebym z nimi pojechała, że mi pozwolą. Ale ja to wiedziałam. Moje miejsce było tam. Paul nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, że już nigdy mnie nie zobaczy. - Jak to nie zobaczy? - wstałem z ławki i podszedłem do niej. Położyłem rękę na jej ramieniu. - Dlaczego? - Ponieważ, musieli wyjechać na 4-letnie przygotowania do Marsyli. (nwm czy tak to się pisze, ale chyba tak, możecie sprawdzić na mapie jak daleko jest to) - O jejciu, to faktycznie. - No więc, to był koniec. Był to 12 lipca 2013 r. Wtedy mieli wyjechać i nigdy nie wrócić. Paul wziął mnie na spacer. Było tak romantycznie. Wziął mnie nad mostek z którego widać było całe miasteczko. Zachodziło słońce. Niebo płonęło w odcieniach żółci i pomarańczu. I ten dodatek fioletu! Mogłam się w niego wpatrywać godzinami. Zamknęłam wtedy oczy i śniłam. Paul widząc moje szczęście, tulił mnie i spoglądał. Jak tak staliśmy to czułam, że to ten jedyny i nikt nas nigdy nie rozłączy. Nawet jeśliby miałam go nie widzieć to on zawsze będzie w moim sercu, zawsze. Złączyliśmy się w romantycznym pocałunku. Odprowadziłam go pod sam autokar. Pożegnałam się z resztą ekipy. Płaczu i ciepłych słów nie było mało. Gdy już ruszał autobus okazało się, że Paul jeszcze nie wsiadł. Stał obok mnie i rzekł: ,,Zawsze, choćbym miał się poświęcić, będę do ciebie wracał." Ucałował mnie w policzek i powiedział ostatni raz te słowa: ,,Kocham Cię" i...zniknął.'' ''Rozdział 5'' ''Adrien '' ''Kiedy skończyła, uleciała jej jedna samotna łza. Chwyciłem jej dłoń i zacisnąłem, by poczuła, że jestem z nią i ja wspieram. Ona popatrzyła się na mnie i uśmiechnęła się promienistym uśmiechem. Byłem lekko zdziwiony, że się nie zarumieniła, ale odwzajemniłem uśmiech. – No, ale to już minęło. Teraz znowu jestem normalna dziewczyną! – rozłożyła ręce jakby łapała promienie słoneczne.'' ''Marinette'' '' Gdy powiedziałam to słowo ,,normalną” poczułam się dziwnie. Nie jestem przecież normalna dziewczyną i już nigdy nie będę…Zrobiło mi się nagle smutno, ale za razem…nie umiem tego określić. - …A na tej piłce, pisze…zresztą sam zobacz. – dałam mu ją do rąk. Przeczytał, a następnie zrobił wielkie oczy i zaczął mówić na głos – STO LAT JUBILATKO! Mam twój adres i niedługo znów będziemy RAZEM! Oto prezent ode mnie. Mam jeszcze jeden…ale cii! To niespodzianka. TWÓJ Paul <3. – Adrien zapadł w osłupienie, takie same jak ja gdy to zobaczyłam pierwszy raz. Już otworzył buzie, już chciały z jego ust wydobyć się jakieś słowa, gdy nagle zadzwonił budzik na jego telefonie. – Emmmm…Mari przepraszam, ale muszę już iść. Wiesz, jak reaguje mój ojciec gdy mnie nie ma. – hym? W jego głosie usłyszałam nutkę kłamstwa, mam przecież plan dnia Adriena w pokoju i nic dziś nie ma oprócz 1. Sesji zdjęciowej i spotkania z menadżerem. – e, tak, tak, jasne – rzekłam. Widziałam jak wstaje z ławki, żegna się ze mną i macha swoją dłonią. Nie robiło to na mnie wrażenia tak jak kiedyś. Przedtem nie umiałam z nim rozmawiać. Zwykłe czynności wywoływały we mnie podniecenie, a teraz? To są tylko normalne akty, które każdy z nas używa. Traktuję go jak równego innym chłopakom. Czy ja już go nie kocham? Uśmiech zszedł mi z twarzy. Ta myśl stała się czymś nie do pomyślenia. Zastanawiałam się dlaczego, tak nagle, go nie kocham? Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie jego głos – Mari, przepraszam, ale naprawdę muszę iść. – co? Co on do mnie gada? – Em, spoko idź nie zatrzymuję cię. – podszedł do mnie – ale ty jesteś smutna. – Westchnęłam – Zastanawiam się cały czas jeszcze, to dlatego….ppipipipipipipi AAA! – wyciągnęłam telefon za 5 min mam się spotkać z CK! – to cześć Adrien miłego dnia! – wstałam i pomachałam mu ręką zakłopotana. Pobiegłam w zaułek. Z torebki wyleciała Tikki. – Jejku! Marinette, tak mi przykro! – podleciała i przytuliła mnie w policzek. – Oh, nic nie szkodzi Kochana, to są stare dzieje! Muszę…AAA! CK będzie strasznie zawiedziony! Muszę, muszę…. – zaczęłam panikować, poprawiać fryzurę itp. - ….wyluzować. CK na pewno zaczeka. A tak w ogóle pamiętasz co mi obiecałaś? – zapytała. – Yhym, że nie będę się przejmować błahostkami i nie odrzucać innych chłopaków oraz….się wyluzować. – powiedziałam jednym tchem. – A teraz Tikki! Kropkuj! – wypowiedziałam formułkę, a następnie przemieniłam się w Biedronke ratującą Paryż – Ladybug. Dzisiejsza misja, nie była misją, lecz stanięciem oko, w oko ze swoją słabością.'' '' Szalonakicia (dyskusja) 10:20, kwi 1, 2017 (UTC)*Szalonakicia (dyskusja) 10:20, kwi 1, 2017 (UTC)'' ''Pędziłam na budynkach jak pirat drogowy. A raczej nie drogowy tylko dachowy. Skakałam tu i we w te, dłużąc przy okazji sobie drogę. Czas nie miał dla mnie znaczenia. Mogłam się wyżyć po tych wszystkich zajściach ostatnich. Czy Paul dalej mnie kocha? Czy ten prezent i to co jest na nim napisane są miłosnym przekazem? Czy to nie jest żart? Pismo jego, ale… - AAAAAAA! – przed oczami przeleciało mi coś czarnego. CK! Nie zauważyłam go! Już nic nie zrobię... Bum! uderzenie było silne. Na początku nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, moje oczy przysłaniała mgła. Głowa pulsowała mi jak bomba, która zaraz ma wybuchnąć. Jednak potem dotarła do mnie straszna prawda... wisieliśmy nad stolikiem zplątani moim jo-jem, przy którym pewna para chciała w spokoju pobyć trochę czasu razem i zjeść romantyczną kolacje.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania